Baby Grayson
by the one and only Nightwing
Summary: Dick Grayson or Batman as been change in to a baby what will Damian do, will he ask the league for help how will that other bats do with there older brother being a baby. mostly will be Damian and Dick rated K but will mostly go to T for Jason mouth, no parting but you can see some if you looking for them
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on my other story but this came into my head and I had to put it down plus I can do a lot more with this. it mostly going to be about Damian and Dick but I many add the other bats or justice league give some of them a chapter with baby Dick. I am going to try not to have parings but you know how that always go, there only be hints of them.**

**oh I got this new app that reads what you write back to you so my writing should be a lot better (it called IwordQ US it really cool) I am going to try and post more I hope to post at lest one a week. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**~The one and only Nightwing**

* * *

"wouaaa wouaaa wu wu wouaaaaaaaaaa!" A baby with blue eyes full of tears was in robin arms. He just look at it unsure how to stop it from crying. Robin look around and pick up the black uniform off the ground and rapt the baby in the cape. The child stop crying and look up at him if robin was completely honest he have to say that Grayson was cute as a baby. That didn't mean that he would ever say it or even think it again. He walked over to the batmobile and opened the door to the back seat and put Grayson into the car seat. Now he was glad that Grayson had put a car seat in the batmobile he still didn't know why he wanted one in there so badly. Robin close the door and walked over to the drivers seat and got in. He started the car and made his way to the batcave, he was about to call Pennyworth but then he remembered that Pennyworth was in England for two weeks it hasn't even been 12-hours. Damian was going to have to do this alone it couldn't be that hard he wouldn't need help this would all be fine. The batmobile came to a stop Damian got out and walked over to the back seat door were Dick was sitting playing with the car seat's seatbelt. Damian undid the seatbelt and took the happy child out. Dick look around just at that moment a bat foug over his head. Dick widened his eyes grabbing on to Damian arm and soon begin to cry again.

"It's okay the bat won't hurt you" Damian said walking over to the computer Dick slowly released his grip on the boy and looked up tears in his eyes. Damian wiped the tears away from Dick's eyes, he sat down into the computer chair and put dick into his lap. Damian type in the password and open up a message to the justice league he wrote a brief message saying something came up and that batman wouldn't be there for a while. He made sure that it sounded like Dick wrote it and that there was nothing big so that they wouldn't come over, he knew how nosy they all could be. As soon as he was satisfied with his work he sent it, and logged off the computer. By that time Dick had stop crying and was setting there happily.

"Even as a baby you can't stay unhappy for long" Damian said to the giggling Dick in his lap. Dick in his arms he made his way up to the manner, once he closed the way to the batcave he walk to the attic.

Flashback

"Hey Damian come here I want to show you something" Dick said it was one of the few times he and Dick were alone when Bruce was batman Dick looked around the corner "are you coming little D"

"Don't call me that" Damian said Dick just smiled and waited for Damian to come "your not going to lave me alone until I follow you"

"Nope" Dick turned around he knew that Damian would follow which is what Damian did.

"Were are we going?" Damian asked

"Your see soon" Dick said walking on, Damian just followed. They soon came to the stairs to the attic Dick started up the stairs.

"Why are we going in to the attic Grayson?" Damian asked

"Cause I want to show you something" Dick said Damian give up Dick wasn't going to tell him, Damian walked up the stairs into the attic. Dick was next to an old crib with that look on his face.

"I give up what am I looking at" Damian said

"It Bruce's old baby crib" Dick said then began going through the pile of things "there is a highchair, and a hole bunch of stuff"

"Grayson I don't know why you show me this or why you seem to be interested in it" he said Dick looked at him

"It your dad's old baby stuff that fact that they keep it this long means that it could have been before Bruce what if his dad or mom used it" Dick when on

"Your point?" Damian asked

"You should have used it or at lest your kids should"

"Who says I am going to have children?"

"Batman always need a robin" Dick said then added "let have lunch I am getting hungry"

End of flashback

Damian when up to the attic he decided to put Dick in the highchair while he moves the other stuff. Dick sat in the highchair watching Damian try and move the crib. It took an hour and a half but Damian had move the crib, highchair, and all the other little things into his room. Dick was in the walker playing with a teddy bear and waring Footsies that were a bit to big on him. Damian had fallen asleep on his bed, he was still in his robin uniform.

By the time Damian woke up Dick had fallen asleep in his walker the teddy bear was on the ground. Damian pick Dick up and put him in to the crib and put the teddy bear next to the sleeping child. Damian knew when Dick got up he would be hungry and the attic didn't have 40 year old baby formula. Dick was sound asleep in the crib so Damian got dressed in his civil clothes and when down to the batcave. He didn't feel like running into the paparazzi and explaining why he was buying baby food so, he decided on zetaing to a city were he won't be question by everyone. He decided to go to central city it was late and Wally was most likely to be asleep and it was far enough away. The zate-beam called out his name and number as he came to be in central city. Damian walked over to a Walgreens witch wasn't that far he entered there wasn't anyone else there but the cashier. Damian walked over to the shelves with baby stuff. He grabbed diapers and formula he didn't really know what size so he got two different ones hoping one would fit. He also got a bottle and pacifiers, he brought it all up to the cashier who just looked at him. Damian pulled out his wallet showing he did have money. Damian couldn't wait to get out of there ones he payed her he when to the zeta-beam. Once he got out of the batcave he could hear Dick crying Damian when up to his room. Dick was in the crib it didn't look like he been crying that long. Damian pick him up Dick looked at him still crying Damian walked to the kitchen and read the instructions for the formula. He put Dick in to the highchair and began to make the formula it was harder then it looked. Once he was done the kitchen was full of the white powder, he pick Dick up and sat down on the couch. Tilting the bottom of the bottle up he feed Dick who was very happily looking up at him. As soon as Dick had his fill Damian padded his back so that he would burp. Dick did and then giggled

"Why do you thing that so funny?" Damian asked looking at him. Dick tried to grab his nose "I don't think that how it goes I am the one who take your nose. I don't know about you but I am going back to sleep" Damian put the bottle in the sink and walked over to his room. Dick was giggling the hold way there he didn't look as if he was going back to bed so Damian put him in the walker. Then remembered he didn't have a diaper on so Damian picked Dick back up and took him to the living room and grabbed the diapers.

"Okay I will buy you a toy if you haven't already gone" Damian said. He was lucky Dick didn't Damian got the smaller diaper and try to put it on Dick it was too small.

"Okay please let this one fit" Damian said putting on the diaper it was too big. "Let see if we can fix that"

He when over to Bruce's study and was about to grab the stapler but then decided against it. Damian got the tape and walked back over to Dick who was chewing on his foot. Damian stop and just looked at him.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you Grayson" Dick look up at him his foot still in his mouth. Damian took Dick's foot out of his mouth, he folded the diaper and taped it so it wouldn't fall off. Damian put the footsies back on Dick and when back in it his room. After making sure Dick was in the walker with the teddy bear, he laid in bed he didn't bother putting on pajamas, he was soon a sleep.

* * *

**I hope you like this charter, I will get the next chapter done in a week or some wish me lucky**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~The one and only Nightwing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay only one day late :D, this chapter has a lot more Flashback then I originally planed, but I think it looks good. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**~The one and only Nightwing**

* * *

Damian woke up and looked at his clock it was 6:30 he had slept a good hour. Something smelled bad Damian looked over at Dick he was playing with the teddy bear. Damian got out of bed and when over to Dick and picked him up. The smell got worse he took Dick to the bathroom, Damian put on a new diaper then he realized that he put the tape back into Bruce's study. With Dick he when into the study and taped up the diaper. Dick pulled at a piece of tape.

"No that need to stay on Grayson" Damian said walking over to the kitchen "I need some breakfast and you should eat too"

Damian looked at the kitchen it was still full of the formula's white powder the second time was no better then the first, there were clumps of the wet power all over the place. Damian feed Dick as he watched the news was mostly about how Tim was off in japan working on joining with some company.

"I don't know why Drake is there he said himself that he would never join with them. He should never had took over father's company Drake doesn't know what he is doing" Damian complain to Dick who had no idea what he was saying. Damian put Dick into the highchair after burping him. Then he when outside to get the paper when he came back Dick was watching him.

"What?" Damian asked walking over to the highchair Dick tried to grab the paper. Damian pull the paper away Dick who began to cry.

Flashback

"Damian the sunday paper is here" Dick said walking into the kitchen

"Why should I care?" Damian asked as Dick sat next to him at the kitchen table

"Because the funnies are on it" Dick said pulling out the pages with them on.

"Why you so excited about some comic strips there not even a story line on them" Damian asked Dick just looked at him "what?"

"You have never read them before have you?" Dick asked

"No I haven't" Damian said Dick padded his lap "no I am not a child I will not sit on your lap"

"Come on, how you going to see the paper" Dick asked

"I do not want to read your pointless funnies" Damian said and when back to his pancakes. Dick had a sad look on his face Damian try not to look at him. Damian got up and put his plate in the sink. Then he did something no one other then Dick could ever get him to do, he sat on his lap Dick face lighten up. Dick knew not to say anything he just open up the funnies and started to explain who Garfield was.

End of flashback

Damian took Dick out of the highchair and when over to the couch he sat down and began to read the funnies to Dick starting with his favorite, Garfield.

Midway through Dick fell asleep, Damian when into his room and put Dick into the crib. Damian was getting hungry so he when to the kitchen he avoided the clumps of formula he got out some Lucky Charms, milk and a bowl. He when over to the kitchen table, and sat down to eat and read the rest of the news paper. There was nothing interesting in the paper there was this big article on what kids do on fall break. Damian was glad that there was no school for the week it wasn't that school was hard or anything it just he didn't have any friends. Will that wasn't completely true he was friends with Colin but Colin didn't have any classes with him and only just started school. The only reason Colin move to his school was that once Grayson found out that they were friends he got Colin a scholarship to Gotham Academy. Damian decided that he would work out while Dick was taking a nap, the gym at the manor was nice and big. The gym was a mess the last one to use it was Jason there was knives imbedded the wall and the dumbbells everywhere. After cursing Jason he went around the gym picking up everything and putting it back in place, he always had to have the gym clean before he used it. After a good half an hour work out he could hear Dick crying he grabbed some water and when to his room where Dick was in the crib. Damian pick Dick up he smelled again Damian change his diaper this time he made sure to have the tape before he started. Damian took the walker into the batcave he put Dick in it right next to the computer. Damian put in the password into the computer and pulled out the message there where three he open up one.

"West want to know if your still on for Friday, what mess were you going to get into Grayson?" Damian asked looking over at Dick who was watching the bats. Damian type a reply that said that Dick wasn't sure it all depended on how the next few days when and that he keep Wally updated. Once he was done with that one he sent it and open the next one. It was just martian manhunter confirming that he got the message. The third one was an issue tough it was from Tim he was saying that he was would be done with japan tomorrow. So he wanted to come over for dinner on Tuesday and talk to Dick he didn't lave it up for debate. Damian sent a quick reply saying that he Dick would be happy to see him, he sent it even though he wasn't sure what he was going to do when Tim showed up.

"Why must you be a social butterfly Grayson you are a bat start acting like one" Damian said Dick just looked up at him blankly. The zeta-beam called out red hood name and number Damian looked over at Jason who was all bloody.

"What are you doing here Todd?" Damian asked annoyed.

"Shut up, and go get Dick" Jason said he when over to the medical bay and lay down.

"Grayson isn't able to help you go get help from one of your outlaw friends" Damian said turning back to the computer.

"Get him or help me your self, Dick is going to be mad if you just let me die" Jason yelled

"How would it be my fault" Damian said Jason didn't reply Damian try to ignore the fact that Grayson would be disappointed if he didn't help. Damian looked over at Jason who wasn't moving he got up and walked over. Jason was full of blood he seemed to have three bullet one in his left leg and two in his chest below his heart right next to his lung. Damian got the first aid and took Jason's jacket off, he began to remove the bullets.

Flashback

Dick was starting to get the hang of being batman Damian understood everything that Dick was going to do or so he thought. The zeta-beam called out red hood name and number Damian pulled out one of the many knives he always had on him even though Dick said otherwise.

"Damian don't hurt Jason" Dick said and when between Damian and the wounded trader who was taking off his helmet. Dick cleared off the medical bay table and help Jason lay down.

"Damian go get the first aid kit" Dick said looking over Jason, Damian did what he was told and got the first aid and handed it to Dick "thank you"

Dick quickly worked on Jason asking Damian to get things or help him with a task. Damian didn't know that much on first aid he knew more of how to hurt people not how to help them. He learned with all the times Dick made him help Jason, Tim or anyone who needed it he even had to work on Dick a few times.

End of Flashback

* * *

**I hope you like this charter, I think I many make the next chapter Jason point of view not this Damian/narrator thing I have going I am not sure**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~The one and only Nightwing**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this charter okay my camping trip got bum back so I sure be going on Wednesday but I am not sure I made this one longer causes I not sure when I be back on (that what I get for going camping with my uncle who never plans anything)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~The one and only Nightwing**

* * *

Jason point of view

Jason groaned he reached over to the table next to him. There was nothing on it, Dick always put painkillers on it so when Jason woke up he could get them in right away. Jason open one eye it was bright even though he was in a cave, he lay there trying to decide if it was worth it to get up. Jason decided that it was, he got up and looked around once his eyes got adjusted. Damian was asleep in the chair next to him with blood on his hands. Jason looked down his chest was all wrapped up and so was his left leg, he got up and winced at the pain. He walked over to where the medicine was and took some aspirin and looked around he could hear the faint sound of crying.

"Great now I am hearing thing" Jason said but the crying got louder he grabbed the closest thing which was a scalpel he slowly walked in to the direction of the crying. He was surprised to see a baby in a walker with a teddy bear crying.

"Are you another one of Bruce's or did Dick get jealous and want one of his own" Jason asked the kid had blue eyes "you must be Dick's those are too blue to be anyone else"

The baby's crying got louder and louder, Jason didn't know what to do he never deal with kids before. Will he has with demon (or Damian) and replacement (or Tim) and golden boy(or Dick) acted more like a kid then any of them, but not anything this young. He picked up the crying baby it stopped for a second looking over Jason then began to cry again.

"Please stop crying" Jason said getting annoyed it just kept crying "what do you want?"

"Give me him" Jason jumped and looked down at Damian "it's just me Todd, now give me him before you drop him"

He gladly handed the crying baby to Damian who began to rock it. Jason watched as Damian got the teddy bear from off the ground and handed it to the baby whom began to stop crying.

"Okay first off who is the kid? And why is he in the batcave? And how are you so good with him?" Jason asked Damian glared at him "just tell me"

"Well if you must know he is Grayson and he is here because pennyworth is in England so I keep Grayson close by me" Damian said "now go you are fixed up now"

"Woe hold on that's Dick" he asked looking over the kid he did have Dick's eyes and his black hair.

"Yes it is" Damian said

"How long have he been like this and how did he become so young?" He asked trying to wrap his head around this.

"He has only been like this since last night" Damian said there was a bad smell that just arose "you should go now Grayson need to be changed" Damian said walking over to the exit.

"No one of Dick's rules is that I can't leave with in five hours of getting medical attention" Jason said

"The only reason that he made that rule was cause you would always go and then come back with more injuries then before" Damian said

"Well I didn't always finish the job before I came" Jason said "so I am staying"

"Find but you have to make lunch and I will change Dick" Damian said I didn't argue I wouldn't want to change Dick's diaper so Jason walked to the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway and looked at the mess there was white clumps everywhere and where they won't there was white powder. Jason decided not to ask he just avoided the clumps and open the pantry, he pulled out some bread, jelly and some peanut butter. Jason made Damian a sandwich with extra jelly. He put a little peanut butter on both sides on a piece of bread and put it in between to slices of bread. He brought both sandwiches to the table Damian came back with a non smelly Dick who had the teddy bear with him. Damian put Dick into the highchair and sat down they ate there sandwiches in silence while Dick played with the teddy bear.

"What is with Dick and that bear?" He asked

"I don't know he hasn't wanted to go anywhere without it" Damian said they watched Dick. Once ha was done Jason put the plate in the sink and sat down on the couch. He pick up the remote to see if anything good was on TV, not finding anything else he put on Olympus Has Fallen. It was only fifteen minutes in to it Damian sat on the other side of the couch with Dick and a bottle. Dick was happily drinking the formula watching Jason, who tried to ignore them.

"So what is this movie about?" Damian asked

"It is about this national security guy who rescues the president from terrorist kidnappers" Jason said they sat there watching the movie Damian gets up a few times to get something for Dick or to change his diaper which is a lot more then he would have thought. When they were midway through the movie Dick fell asleep, Damian put Dick into the crib.

"I need to go get more diapers and formula for Dick he should still be asleep when I come back" Damian said and left if You asked Jason what Damian had said he would have not been able to tell you. Towards the end of the movie Jason fell asleep on the couch.

Tim's point of view

Tim used his key and walked in to the manor he could hear the TV so he assumed that Dick was in the living room. Jason was passed out on the couch he was all bandaged up his right foot moved every so often. When Jason was on medication he away said he had weird dreams and his foot would move. Sometimes he even talked in his sleep he wasn't this time, Tim turned off the TV. Tim walked toward the kitchen it was a mess there were white clomps of who knows what all over the floor. Tim hated his OCD sometimes he first push in all the chairs at the table. Then when under the sink were he knew the cleaning supplies was and got to work on the mess it was about an hour before it was done. Dick hadn't came to sat hi and Damian hasn't try to kill him yet, Tim began to wonder if they were out and if so where. The sound of crying took him out of his thoughts not knowing what was crying he followed the sound. What ever it was coming from Damian room did he kidnapped someone again? Tim open the door slowly there was a baby in a crib next to Damian's bed he was going to pick it up when he heard the someone coming he spun around.

"Relax replacement it's only me" Jason said walking into the room.

"What is Damian doing with a baby?" Tim asked "it's not-"

"Nope I thought the same thing" Jason said smirking "Damian told me it was Dick he somehow was deaged"

"How?" Tim asked he picked up the still crying child

"I don't know Damian didn't have a chance to tell me" Jason said

"Where is he now?" Tim asked rocking Dick who would not stop crying and didn't seem to like Tim so much.

"I don't know I think he left after I fell asleep" Jason said then added "are you sure you're doing it right?"

"Yes I have babysat before" Tim said getting defensive

"Hey you don't have to get snippy at me" Jason said "let just go down stairs Damian will be mad that we in his room"

They walked to the living room and sat on the couch Dick keep crying and Tim didn't know why.

"I apologize abuse needed me" Damian said walking in he look at Dick "give me him Drake you clearly don't know what you're doing"

"And you think you can do better" Tim said Jason sat back to enjoy the show Damian took Dick away from Tim. Tim didn't try to hold on to Dick afeared of hurting him Damian rocked Dick was soon back asleep.

"How do you know anything about taking care of anything" Tim asked

"Grayson said it was a needed skill and focused me to help him in his many babysitting favors" Damian said

* * *

**I hope you like this charter, I will get back on when ever not sure I know it just ended I not sure if I should do a flash back about Dick and Damian babysitting (not sure who they will babysit)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~The one and only Nightwing**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been on I when camping and then my internet was out then the next thing I know it finals week and I am not aloud to go on the computer for anything not school related. Plus I am moving this weekend so I been packing everything (I am at the library my computer all packed up already) sorry it short but this is all it can do at the moment. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**~The one and only Nightwing**

* * *

Flashback

"Why are we stoping here Grayson?" Damian asked as the car stopped in front of the Gotham orphanage

"There was an issue with the bank and they didn't get the monthly donation so we're here to drop it off" Dick said getting out of the car and walking up to the door, Damian followed. Knowing Dick this wasn't going to be just a drop off he would have to talk to everyone. Dick nocked on the door a middle-aged age women open the door she was carrying a baby who looked about 6 months old.

"Mr. Grayson how nice it is to see you" she and Dick shook hands "I am Skye we talked on the phone"

"Yes, and Please call me Dick" he said Skye had that flirty look that girls get. It happened when he was with father and has gotten worse with Dick now that he was gone. Damian rolled his eyes at the woman.

"and you must be Tim" she said looking at him for the first time Damian was about to give her a piece of his mind but Dick stopped him.

"No this is Damian, Tim is the one in charge of the company"

"Oh that right, my bad" she said "come in"

We walked into a living room were there was a TV with the news playing Skye lead us into this office. She sat down at the desk we sat on the other two chairs Dick pulled out the money. Skye put it in to the desk drawer and began to talk about how the orphanage work and all the good things about it. Damian stopped listening she was just trying to get more money or Dick number or both. Then after a few minutes Dick stood up Damian got up thinking that they were going but then Skye led them in the other direction away from the exit. Skye was giving them a tour, he will never get home at this rate. A woman who looked to be around father's age walked over to them

"Sorry to interrupt but I can't find Grace" she said

"You know she only likes Lily" Skye said

"Yes but Lily is sick today" the woman said

"We'll help you find Grace" Dick said being his annoying have to help everyone self.

"You really don't-" Skye started

"No I be glad to help, what does Grace look like?" He asked

"She four with blonde hair and she always has a green pony doll with her" the woman said

"Okay I will look over here, Damian you look over in the kitchen" Dick said Skye when to look in the bedrooms and the woman outside. This was pointless but he didn't argue and just when into the kitchen. At least he didn't have to listen to Skye anymore, now the question was how to find this child so he could work on getting Dick to lave so they can go home. He looked around there was this feint tapping sound he stopped and listened. It was coming from one of the cabinets in the back he walked over and open the door to find Grace sitting there with her green pony in her hand and her eyes got wide. Damian sat down on the floor he may not have worked with kids before but he was good with animals.

"What you got there?" He asked Grace explained the whole backstory about minty the greatest pony ever. After a good fifteen minutes he got her out of the cabinet and another five to go out of the kitchen.

"Damian where you find her" Dick asked Grace was hiding behind Damian

"In the kitchen of course that were you said to look" Damian said Grace yawned "it appears to be nap time and it overly time to go home Grayson"

Skye after she put Grace to bed and thanks Dick like a honders time we were finally got to the car and when home.

The next day

"Damian are you ready?" Dick asked

"Where are we going Grayson" Damian asked

"To the orphanage I got thinking and I decided that it would be good to exposed you to it and when you get good at it you can babysit with me next time" Dick said "plus it be fun"

"Fine"

End of flashback

"Okay so Dick made you babysit how that make you an expert" Tim said

"Will better than you Drake" Damian said Dick was asleep in Damian arms

"How Dick get like this anyways" Tim asked

"Yay I was wondering that as will" Jason added

* * *

**I hope you like this charter, I will get back on as soon as I can and I will said what happen to Dick**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~The one and only Nightwing**


End file.
